Breaking Into Cars
by Erase Him In The White Silk
Summary: Lester Guy and Nicole Thorne attend Valdja Gochktch's wedding to The Woman With No Name. Based on the 1992 series, On the Air, by David Lynch and Mark Frost.


~oOo~

* * *

><p>Resting his head in his hand, Lester Guy glanced through a large window pane to the lights and business of the city. Feeling defeated, he sighed and looked from the corner of his half-lidded eyes to Nicole Thorne, who was sitting across from him in a small diner, scraping a spoon against an empty glass as she cleaned the last of cream from confines.<p>

"You sure you don't want another?" He asked, at this point too used to the sound to be annoyed.

"No. I'm finished." Nicole pushed the glass from her hand, causing it to hit against a salt shaker and create a light tinging noise. Finding herself suddenly free from her order she laughed through clinched teeth and took Lester's free hand, griping it tightly. "The night is young, Lester, and it is ours! We don't have a show tomorrow. Let's go back to your place and give into our most primal urges. Barricade the doors, turn out the lights-"

Removed from his surroundings, he disdainfully took a drag from his cigarette as he interrupted her, "Aren't you forgetting? Gochktch's getting married tonight. We've already sent in the R.S.V.P.s"

With this information Nicole crinkled her nose in disgust and groaned. "I wanted to forget so I did ... But it isn't until late, right?"

"Oh yes. 11 P.M. So I suppose we can, as you call it, 'go down town' as soon as we leave," he gestured to the window, "down town. But I'm afraid the stay cannot be as long as both of us might desire."

"Then whadda waiting for? Let's vamonos, baby!"

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>The night blessed the city with a full moon, bathing all in its eerie white cast. Gochktch's wedding was to a woman who would never have a name and after their vows his name, he decided, should also be stripped from him. Without a moniker it might prove difficult for the cast and crew to get his attention on set, but, he figured, where there's a will there's a way. He was so deeply in love with a boot loving vampiress he didn't even bother to care.<p>

She with no name had situated the wedding reception on the roof of a skyscraper, a party taking place before the ceremony. Those attending were requested to wear all black aside from their shoes, which could be any color they desired. Wedding gifts were to be shoes in a women's size eight or men's nine, as they wanted to in the future wear their gifts in fond remembrance.

In complete black Lester and Nicole were leaving their gifts, neon heels in 11 and spats in 7, when they heard Valdja Gochktch mutter in a heightened volume something about his ankle.

"Oh ... oh ... my sooen to be vife she be here innay moment now. I-I cannot vait ... oh." He put his hands over his heart and looked to the moon. He was wobbling as though he'd been drinking, but was coherently weak. "I vill be lost tonight. Dis is a must vondrous event." Finding himself in a dream he left to merge with the sea. And soon Mr. Zoblotnick's giggles could be heard above the white noise of the party. In that instant both Lester and Nicole pictured the two men embracing in madness.

Lester said nothing. Raising his chin he involuntarily grinned, his teeth showing white in their feigned smile. The plastered farce he performed almost every hour of his life. His eyes, thankfully, could not been seen. He was tired. He wanted this wedding to be over so he could go home and slip into bed - to sleep this time. And really, where was the fun in a party where no one could properly see him?

Bending his arm, he waited for Nicole to join him in a stroll. They proceeded toward a darkened corner away from others to wait for the bride to wake. She, according to the whispers of those surrounding them, was supposed to be making a grand entrance shortly.

In a spanse of seventeen minutes they heard a steady rhythm of bongos waft from an open door leading to the lower floors of the building. _She_ emerged over steps as through floating, sections of her shoulders and face in paint, a black dress clinging to her body. The music following her was played by invisible forces.

As the guests parted, allowing Valdja to view his bride, he could be seen clasping Mr. Zoblotnick's arm for support. She approached, dancing in her strange halting steps as she walked. Twisting, lowering and raising, contorting herself in ways that seemed as though she had found a way to direct time. Stopping in front of Valdja she waved her hands and clapped, as tough closing a director's board.

"She's ready! She's ready!" Gochktch turned nervously and called for the officiate, who happened to be beside him. Valdja tumbled forward in surprise, but Zoblotnick, in another fit of laughter, caught him before he met cement.

To music and in chant their vows were exchanged. Gochktch ended his by bending to his knees and placing a shoe on her foot, kissing her covered toes in the process.

After being named man and wife their shared kiss was one that resembled blood drawing on her part, and subsequently resulted in his fevered collapse. In death her husband seemed to lie at her feet, though his blissful face was a rosy hue and soft breaths escaped him in delighted rasps. In this sleep she took hold of his arms and quickly drug him to a service elevator, departing into the night without a farewell.

Left alone the guests quickly dispersed. Nicole asked Lester to stay with her as the exits were at the time crowded. She leaned against a parapet, gazing out over the city and its endlessness. She was lost for a moment until she felt his presence drift nearer. Nicole's eyes met Lester's and as they did she clicked her glittering heels together, reflecting the moon in tiny beams on his face. "Hello sailor." He smiled and pressed her hand to his mouth in a kiss.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p> 


End file.
